Deception
by Niwasae
Summary: FemNaruSasu. PossessiveSasu. AbsentmindedNaru. The last time Naru ever remembers wearing feminine clothing was when she was 2. What happens when she reveals her self through a deal with the hokage? Mpreg...maybe...first FemNaru fic I wrote...
1. Chapter 1

Deception

A girl opened her eyes to the morning light. She looked over at the clock besides her bed and read the time.

7 a.m.

She sighed and rolled out of bed. She went to the bathroom and washed up. She only took showers before bed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and analyzed herself.

She had soft waist length pale blonde hair with bangs that reached her cheek bones framing her face. She had light amethyst colored eyes with vertical pupils much like a cat's eye or that of a fox or a wolf. She was well developed for a 14 year old with a curvy but slender body. Her body was lightly muscled but toned well with all her training but for some reason even though she would spend countless hours in the sun; she always had a light peach colored skin tone. Her lips were full, pink, and soft. Her hands were slender as well. All in all she looked beautiful in an elegant and graceful sort of way.

She walked out of the bathroom to put on her clothes. Is wore baggy clothing to hide her appearance. Making her, look kind of like a boy, most of the students at school thought she was anyways. She tied her hair up and wore a skullcap that shaded her eyes as well letting only a few strands of her bangs show. She then wore a high collared navy blue shirt and long baggy black pants that tied off at her ankles. Her weapon pouch was in a fanny pack around her waist.

It was not that she didn't have any feminine clothes, she did but they were too small and dressing in baggy clothing was more comfortable in her opinion. She looked at the clock and grabbed an apple and put on her black ninja shoes before leaving to the academy.

As she walked down the street an elderly couple saw her and waved.

"Naru-chan, good morning!"

"Ah, good morning." She said absentmindedly.

The elderly woman slapped her on the back and laughed. Naru stumbled a bit and waved at them as they waved her off.

When she got into the academy grounds, she saw a group of girls crowding around three boys. They were the most popular guys in school and in the same class as her. It was Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji and Subaku Garra. She walked past them and into the school named Konoha Ninja Academy.

She went to the class and saw her friends in the back waving at her. She walked up to them and sat. Her group of friends consisted of: Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Hinata.

"Shogi?" Shika asked.

Naru nodded and sat next to the Nara heir. Hinata was score keeper and watched as Naru won another game. Though the Nara was a genius, Naru was smarter then him by a mile. When asked about how strong she was she would just shrug. The Hyuuga and the Nara heir were the only people in school who actually knew that Naru was a female. Shika's family knew that she was a girl but not Hinata's since Naru never went to the Hyuuga mansion before. She only went to Shika's place since Hinata insisted that they go to his place or Naru's place instead of hers.

Hinata's family was very traditional and didn't like outsiders, and they considered Naru an outsider even though she and Hinata were friends so she wasn't allowed there. The Nara's on the other hand didn't give a fig.

"Naru, did what did you bring today?"

"Rice, meat mixed with veggies with my own sauce and some miso soup. Ah yes I almost forgot, I brought dessert."

Hinata and Shika only managed not to drool.

Naru was an expert at domestic things, but when it came to cooking…not even the most experienced chef could match her and her desserts were absolutely divine. She never opened a restaurant though and only cooked for her close friends.

"Naru, are you finally going to show us what's under the hat?" Hinata asked.

It was lunch and they were outside sitting under a tree eating when Hinata asked the question. Shika stared at Naru too.

"Nope." They sighed.

"You know Naru; you can't always hide behind the hat and the shirt." Shika said.

"I know, but I'll enjoy it while it lasts." The three chuckled at that and ate everything. On the way back to class the three could be seen eating ice cream made by Naru.

When they got to class, they were late. Iruka was staring at them and sighed.

"Thank you for joining us. Now for the final exams please follow me outside."

They went outside and stood in a line.

"I'll call you by your names so be ready. The first part of the exams is hitting the dummy on its vital area's."

A lot of students passed the fist part. Only a couple failed. The second part was a written exam. Shika answered everything but the last one since he fell asleep.

About half of the students failed that part.

The last part was taken in another room individually. Surprisingly Naru was the first one called.

"Hmm, seems like they're going from the bottom up." Shika commented. Hinata nodded in agreement.

Naru sighed and stood. She went past everyone and shut the door behind her.

She came in 2 minutes later with a headband on a black cloth tied to her waist. She was walking up the stairs and paused on the step where the popular boys were. She didn't even look at them and spoke.

"Uchiha you're next." And she continued up the stairs. The boys watched him go up and sit next to his friends. Hinata smiled and gave her a high-five while Shika just smiled.

Sasuke was walking down the steps and ignoring the screaming banshees, he thought about Uzumaki Naru. Sasuke was pretty sure he was a guy when he first met him even though he had a girl name. But now he doubted himself. Naru's voice didn't sound like a guy's voice. Not to mention the fact that he had a crush on the boy.

He closed the door behind him and came out soon with a headband tied to his forehead on a blue cloth. He told Ino that she was next and she rushed into the room.

By the time the exams were over, only half the class passed.

"Well congratulations graduates! Tomorrow I will be putting you into your genin teams to be ready. Dismissed!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Niwasae: Thanks for the reviews and the sp correction :)!**_

**_Gaara: Che, can't even spell my name right._**

_**Niwasae: I'M SORRY DON'T HATE ME!**_

_**Neji: ignorance is bliss…**_

_**Naruto: what the hell does that have to do with anything? I'm a freaking girl!**_

_**Niwasae: But you're such a pretty girl…**_

_**Naruto: SHUT UP! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF MALE PRIDE?!**_

_**Niwasae: Of course you fool. I may be a female but I have herd of that pathetic thing called male pride. Che, it was the downfall of many men you idiot.**_

_**Everyone else: O.O'…**_

_**Niwasae: …**_

_**Everyone else: o.o'…**_

**_Niwasae: I was just joking with the attitude thingy…O.o'…I don't own Naruto…if I did…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! _**

_**Sasuke: WTF?! WHO DIED AND MADE YOU GOD?! WHY THE HELL AM I—**_

_**Just a regular day in my life…**_

_**ENJOY**_

The whole class was cheering and ran out to meet their parents.

Naru didn't have any parents so went to the Hokage instead. The Sandaime was like a grandfather to her so she went to him.

When she was out of sight, she vanished and reappeared inside of the office. Sarutobi, the Sandaime of Konoha was drinking his tea when he felt someone in the office. He turned towards the person and smiled.

"Naru, come to keep me company?" he asked.

"That won't get you out of paperwork oji-san." she said looking at the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

"Naru, you're cruel." He said she just nodded her head.

"That I am. I just came here to tell you that I passed."

Sarutobi smiled at the girl and nodded.

"When will you start wearing more feminine clothing?"

"Never, I hope."

"You have to one day though."

"I know, but until that day comes, this is fine."

"You're going to have to take pictures to official your being a shinobi."

She looked at him and raised a brow.

"You cannot wear your hat then."

She just stared at him.

"What about I make you a deal?"

"I'm listening."

"If your jounin instructor tells you to stop wearing the hat and start wearing girl clothing, you have too. But if they don't say anything then you can stay as you are."

She thought about it for a moment before saying something.

"One condition, you cannot tell my jounin instructor anything. They must decide it themselves."

Sarutobi agreed. He wrote it down and they signed it. Naru inclined her head to him and vanished.

Sarutobi knew of her abilities but it never ceased to amaze him. He smiled and chuckled.

"Sorry Naru but you never said that I could ask someone else to tell your instructor."

Naru sneezed as she walked with her friends to Shika's house.

"Someone must be talking behind your back Naru." Hinata said smiling. Naru had that absentminded look on her face again.

"I made a deal with oji-san." remembering suddenly.

"What was it?" Shika asked absently.

"If my jounin instructor asks, then I have to stop wearing the hat and dress like a girl." She said.

Shika and Hinata stared wide eyed at her. Naru was going to wear girl clothing and no hat??

"I have a bad feeling that this is going to end up bad for you Naru." Hinata said. Shika agreed with her.

"If it does happen, I have to go shopping again."

Hinata stared at her.

"Naru, I thought you had clothes already."

"I do…" she started

"Then why…"

"…From when I was 2 years old."

"Why did you save your clothes from when you were 2?" Shika asked.

"I have no idea."

They just stared at her before sighing.

"You're so hopeless Naru." Shika said sighing while Hinata chuckled.

They were in front of the Nara compound when Naru turned to Shika and stared him in the eye, not that he could see hers. But he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to him. They walked into the living room and saw his parents and some clan members there. They sat down but Naru stood standing. Everyone turned to face her.

"Everyone I would like to say one thing. Last week I found Shika…" Shika's eyes widened and he yelled.

"NARU!"

She just raised a brow at him.

"Who's hopeless?" she asked.

"I am! Just don't say anything." He said.

Hinata was giggling while everyone else in the room was curious as to why Shika was blushing like a tomato.

To change the subject, Hinata told the Nara's about Naru's deal with the Sandaime. Shika's mother was happy while his dad was sighing.

"When your teacher asks you we can go shopping!" she said.

"Alright, well, look at the time; got to go, bye." She vanished.

Everyone else laughed as she sped off.

"By the way, what happened last week?" Shikato asked his son.

The next morning, Naru looked at her baggy clothes and sighed.

"Today might be my last day to ever wear them." She put on her outfit and walked out the door.

When she got to class, she saw everyone there already. Iruka came in after her and smiled at the class.

"Today, I will be separating you into your genin teams."

Naru wasn't paying any attention until Shika was called.

"Team 7: Shikamaru…"

Shika glanced at his friends.

"Hinata…"

They sighed in relief and looked worriedly at Naru.

"…Naru."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Team 8: Ino, Sakura and Shino."

Sakura and Ino started yelling at Iruka who told them that the teams were chosen by the Hokage. Ino and Sakura calmed down to just bickering at each other.

"Team 10: Sasuke, Gaara and Neji."

They didn't say anything.

"Your jounin instructors will be here any minute now so please sit with your team."

Sakura and Ino stood up and sat by Shino who ignored them. When the instructors came they called the teams one by one.

"Yo, my name is Asuma, I am here for team 8." The group stood and trudged out the room.

"I am Kurenai, and I am here for team 10." The boy's stood and left.

After an hour all the teams were gone except for team 7.

3 hours later…

The class room door opened and Kakashi saw his students playing shogi and staring at him.

"Hello, my first impression of you is…your quiet. Meet me on the roof. He vanished and they took their time getting up there.

"Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Hatake Kakashi. You may call me Kakashi-sensei. I have likes and dislikes. Hobbies, I have hobbies. My dreams….Now starting from the right, tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream."

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like my friends. I don't like bullies. My hobby is to hang with my friends and my dream is to be the best I can be."

_Hmm, not bad for a goal… _he thought

"My name is Nara Shikamaru. I like my friends. I dislike things that are to troublesome. My hobby is to play shogi with my friends. My dream is to have a dream."

_Lazy but I can work with that…._

"My name is Uzumaki Naru. I like hanging with my friends. I have my dislikes and hobbies. I had a dream last night."

_Okay…overall these kids could go far, that is if they pass my test._

"Well now that we've introduced each other meet me here tomorrow at 0600 for your test. Only 66 of the graduates pass so be prepared. Oh and don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw up." He left in a puff of smoke.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata asked worried.

"Be prepared and stick together and make a plan." Naru said.

"I agree with Naru, there's something wrong with what he told us. Aren't genin usually in groups of three?" Shika asked.

"Yes, that means that the purpose to the test is teamwork." Hinata said.

"I have herd of Hatake Kakashi." Naru said.

They stared at her and waited for her to continue. A minute passed and Hinata spoke up.

"Naru, you were saying?"

"Cupcakes or cakes…hmm, I think the cake would do better but…"

The other two sweat dropped.

"Naru," Shika started Naru stared at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You were saying something about Hatake Kakashi." Hinata said to help.

"I was?"

They nodded.

"Well, he is infamous for reading an orange book called 'Icha Icha Paradise' and being late at least 2 hours after designated time. I suggest we get there an hour before him just in case and eat breakfast. It's better to go full and ready then empty and useless."

They nodded and separated. Sandime was watching them through the glass ball and chuckled.

The next morning they got there an hour before Kakashi came. They nodded to each other before sitting.

When Kakashi came he expected them to yell at him. Surprisingly they didn't. He told them about the bell test. After about 20 attempts they finally got the bells after distracting him with a fake copy of his favorite book and trapping him in a kage mane jutsu, shutting off his chakra in his arms and legs and knocking him out with a doton jutsu.

When Kakashi came too, he was tied to the log while his students were staring at the clouds.

"Hey, he's awake." Hinata said.

"Well, I have to say, you three pass!" he said smiling. The three smiled at each other before letting him loose.

"That was nice teamwork. Now meet me here tomorrow at noon." He left to give the report. The three just stood there.

"Naru, I have a feeling that tomorrow will be the last day you ever wear your baggy clothes." Shika said.

Naru just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews! I will try to meet up with your expectations!**_

_**I am trying to make the characters more in depth with their personalities so please don't be mad when the characters are a little different.**_

_**I will try to make the scenes more vivid as well! T-Tv**_

_**ENJOY**_

In the Hokage's office they were giving their report when Kakashi decided to join them.

"They pass!"

"Holy crap you passed your first team!" Kurenai said. Asuma was just staring at him while the Hokage was smiling.

"Well tell us about your team Kakashi." Asuma said.

"Hmm, I have Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naru. Shikamaru is lazy, Hinata doesn't have the arrogance that the other Hyuuga's have and Naru well he is a very complex character with an indifferent look on his face all the time. Over all they have a lot of potential to be the number one team in my opinion."

"Naru is a she." Sandaime said. They all stared at him. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop…

"Come again?" Kakashi asked.

"Naru is a female."

"Then why does she dress like a guy?" Kurenai asked thinking about the young bo-girl with the skullcap.

"She tells me guy's clothes are more comfortable."

"She can't wear girl clothing! Kakashi I demand that you tell her to wear girl clothing from now on!" Kurenai said going into a Gai pose.

"But if she's comfortable shouldn't we just leave her alone?" Asuma asked.

"Asuma, shut up! I cannot allow this to go any further!" she said then turned to the Hokage.

"Earlier today when you were talking about the deal, did you mean with Naru?" Kurenai asked. Sandaime nodded. Asuma was sulking in the corner from being yelled at by the usually calm Kurenai

"What deal?" Kakashi asked curious.

"Well, if Naru's jounin teacher tells her to start dressing like her gender then she has too. If not then she gets to wear the clothes she always wears." She said.

"Sou ka?" Kakashi said rubbing his chin. Asuma was still in the corner but staring, scared, at Kurenai who was going on about getting the girl new clothes. Sarutobi was smiling. Everything was going according to plan.

The next day, Kakashi was staring and assessing his students after their training, when he made an announcement.

"Naru, starting from now on you will dress like a girl."

The whole training ground was silent. Hinata's eyes widened considerably while Shika's jaw met the floor. Naru just stood there mentally saying goodbye to all her clothing.

"Today's mission entails you going shopping for new clothing and I expect results by tomorrow. Now get." Kakashi vanished.

"He made it into a mission?" Hinata asked.

"Well let's get to it." Shika said.

"Let's go then." Naru said a little nervous. They stopped by Shika's house to get Shika's mother to come along with them.

"Shika, what are we doing here?" Naru asked.

"We told my mom that we would go shopping together, didn't we?" Shika asked.

"We did, remember?" Hinata asked trying to jog the girl's memory.

"Sou ka…" Naru said looking off into space.

"Umm…Naru?" Hinata said waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Hmm, chocolate or vanilla…" Naru said going _way_ off topic.

"Well I'm glad that you'll be dressing as a girl from now on! Now who is your sensei? Shika never tells me these things." Shika's mother said smiling coming out of the house. Shika went in himself to go get his mother.

An amazing feat, since it's Shika we're talking about.

"Oh, his name is Hatake Kakashi." Hinata said as they were walking down the street. Suddenly a large killer intent was felt behind the trio while the sky grew dark and the district they were walking in suddenly disappeared around them. They turned to see Shika's mom with an evil glint in her eye.

"Did you say Hatake Kakashi?" she asked murderously.

The trio gulped and nodded turning into little chibi's huddled together trembling.

"The Hokage gave you that pervert for a teacher?" she growled out then she started mumbling things under her breath and laughing evilly once in a while. The trio started to back away slowly.

"Shika do something!" Hinata said. He looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"Are you insane? Just look at her!" he said.

His mother pulled out a Kakashi voodoo doll and started stabbing it with a kunai.

"She's your mother!"

"So, I don't want to die; besides calming her down is too troublesome." Shika said sighing. Then Naru spoke.

"Nara-san, I need to get my clothes by today. Kakashi-sensei made it into a mission."

That snapped Shika's mother out of her trance and she smiled like nothing happened. Everything returned to normal. The sky was blue and the district was full of life.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to fail your first mission so let's go!" she said happily walking ahead of them. The three sighed in relief.

"Troublesome females." Shika mumbled under his breath.

"You know Shika, you should really watch what you say, or my tongue my accidentally slip…if you know what I mean." Naru said ominously.

"Yes, you really should watch your back Shika." Hinata said as well.

Shika was shaking in his shoes. _Mental note to self: never mess with a girl, they are of a different species and are too troublesome to understand._

They stopped by Naru's apartment since it was close by and cleaned out her closet a.k.a. burned all her clothes.

Then the mission began. The first store they went to was an undergarments store. Shika stayed outside while Hinata and Shika's mother got her a lot underwear and bras. They found out that she was a b-cup. Then they went to the clothing and accessory store and pushed a lot of stuff into Naru's arms then pushed her into the dressing room. Shika's mother told Shika to go home and come back in about three hours.

"Why?" Shika asked.

"You are going to be a gentleman and carry all the clothing." She said.

"Yes, Shika or I'll tell Kakashi-sensei that you didn't take part in the mission." Hinata said.

"You don't have anyone to back you up Hinata." Shika said.

"She has me to back her up Shika so make sure you're back here in three hours." Naru said.

Shika sighed and walked off muttering about troublesome female teammates. On one hand he could just go home and stay there leaving the girls to do everything they…but he would get a lecture from Kakashi-sensei and a beating from his mother. What to do…

"I'll go back in three hours…Naru better thank me for this later with some dessert."

While in the dressing room, she put on the black halter and the white shirt that went over it. The neck line was wide and the sleeves fell off her shoulders. Then she wore a black skirt with skin tight shorts underneath and looked at the mirror. She took off the skullcap and let her pale blonde hair fall down in waves to her waist and let her bangs frame her face, making her eyes stand out. She looked at the cap and sighed then dropped it and stepped out.

Everyone in the store, the only ones being: Hinata, Shika's mother and the store lady, stared at the beautiful girl.

"Naru?" Hinata whispered. Naru nodded. The two women squealed while Hinata hugged Naru.

"Naru you're so beautiful! I wonder how everyone will act when they see you." Hinata said. Naru just stood there.

"Now go try on the other clothes." Shika's mom said and pushed her into the dressing room making her crash into the wall and slide onto the floor.

Naru went in and did a fashion show for them. In the end they bought a full wardrobe for Naru. She went home with Hinata, Shika's mother and Shika-who was holding all the bags- to put her clothes away.

She bought, shinobi clothing, civilian clothing, pajamas, party dresses and kimonos. She also bought several skin tight short shorts to go under the dresses and skirts.

It was already late and Naru was tried so took a bath and fell asleep.

The next morning she dressed in black shorts and a white tank top with a sleeveless black vest and her black ninja shoes. Her headband was tied around her waist and her weapons pouch was around her waist as well. She tied her hair back in a mid high ponytail and left her apartment.

The minute she stepped out everyone in the street stopped. Then they started cheering. Putting up banners and throwing flower petals in the air among other things like confetti.

"Naru is finally wearing girl clothes!"

"Naru you're so beautiful!"

"Go get them girl!"

They were happy that she didn't change too much since her absentminded face was still up. She waved back at them and walked to the training grounds passing a lot of trees and some forest animals along the clean path. She wasn't looking up so didn't see the other rookies there with her team.

They were staring at the unknown girl coming towards them. She stopped and looked up and they gasped at her. She was hot!

Naru was confused. Why the hell were the other teams here?

"Kakashi-sensei, why are the other teams here?" Kakashi smiled at the young girl from over an orange book that he was holding.

"Well Naru, we decided to all go take our pictures together to make you guys being shinobi's official."

"Pictures?" Naru asked.

"Yeah, Naru, remember what Iruka-sensei said about them on the last day?" Hinata asked.

"He did?" Naru had a confused look on her face. She wasn't paying attention that day.

Suddenly Sakura and Ino screeched.

"NARU IS A GIRL?!" all the trees shook and the birds flew away in fright. Naru nodded.

"SASUKE-KUN IS MINE SO DON'T COME NEAR HIM!" they yelled together, then glared at each other.

"Did you say something?" Naru asked. While everyone sweat dropped and the banshee's were fuming.

She turned to her teammates who were smiling at her she smiled back and they walked off to the Hokage monument where they were taking the pictures.

"Wow Naru, I'm surprised, I never expected you to be this pretty. Now you're going to be even more troublesome to hang around." Shika said, not that he minded much.

"You know I always wanted to know something." Hinata said. She was baffled at why he wasn't blushing like the other boy's were. Come to think of it, Shika never showed any interest in girls.

"Hmm, and what's that?"

"Shika, you're not straight aren't you?"

Shika just chuckled while Hinata was staring intently at Shika.

"I'm straight…Straight as a rainbow." He said.

"I wonder what would happen if your mother found out about that." Hinata said. While Shika paled. His mother was probably expecting a daughter-in-law not a son-in-law. Oh well, all he hoped was that when he did marry it wasn't him who was delivering the baby.

They were in line to take the picture to be put in with their info when Naru was called to take hers next.

There was a white screen behind her and a camera on a tripod in front of her. The man behind the tripod was pretty old and wore thick glasses. He was leering at her and she felt the urge to smack him.

"Sir, if you keep staring at me like that, I'll make sure that you lose your job, after all, the Hokage does view me as his granddaughter." She said loud enough for him to hear. The old man paled and took her picture.

Sasuke was watching Naru's every movement and silently cursing all the men who were staring at her. He already took his picture so was just standing to the side. He was relieved when he found out that she was a girl but it didn't help the fact that she was beautiful, pretty, sexy, elegant, and graceful and that all the guys were staring at her boldly.

He glared at all the men who were staring at her. Thankfully Neji was gay and was in love with Shikamaru and Gaara had his eye on Hinata. Shino had a girlfriend who graduated at year early. The only ones standing in his way were the civilians and all the other male shinobi of Konoha.

Neji and Gaara were staring at Sasuke who was emitting a killer intent directed towards the boys who were staring at Naru. They looked at each other and smiled.

"You know, Uchiha, if you don't do something then someone is going to claim her."

Sasuke glared at his friends and looked at Naru again. His brother Itachi was married maybe he could help him. She looked at him and caught his eye. He felt his heart flutter in his chest. Her eyes were like gems glittering in the sun. She turned away and sat to take her picture. When she was done, she smiled at one of the guys who came up to her.

He saw red. How dare she smile at the other guy and not him?!

He felt his heart skip a beat and looked at Naru who was staring at him with concern in her eyes.

Naru felt something into her back. She looked around the crowded area and spotted Sasuke looking at her with red eyes. She was confused and concerned. Weren't his eyes black? Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware of two people glaring at her.

It must be the Sharingan that the Uchiha clan is famous for. But why did it activate and why was he staring at her?

She felt weird, when he stared at her. Her heart sped up and she analyzed him.

Sasuke had short raven black silky hair that was spiky at the end with two bangs framing his face. He had coal black eyes and pale skin. His face was smooth and looked like he was carved from a statue to perfection. He was lean but well toned and was a couple inches taller then Naru.

She then thought about her feelings for him and came to one conclusion. She was attracted to him. Maybe a little more then attracted.

"Hmm, I wonder what the banshee's would say if they found out." She said to herself she said looking at the sky. She glanced at him again and gasped a little.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Niwasae: Well…the break is over and school is starting again…T-T...**_

_**Itachi: When exactly am I going to make an appearance?**_

_**Niwasae: In the next chapter.**_

_**Itachi: Why am I married?**_

_**Niwasae: Because I want you to be.**_

_**Itachi: Hn…**_

_**Niwasae: You're mad at me aren't you?**_

_**Itachi: Hn.**_

**_Niwasae: Hey I could always make your wife hideous and terrible…why are you looking at me like that? Is that the Sharingan? Why is it spinning? Itachi? Hey…stay back…NOOO! I WAS JOKING….AHHHHHH! DON'T HURT ME!!!! NOO I HATE SCHOOL!! AHHHH!_**

_**A couple minutes later…**_

_**Itachi: You will make my wife beautiful.**_

_**Niwasae: Yes Itachi-sama.**_

_**Itachi: My wife will be—**_

_**Deidara: Itachi what are you doing to her?**_

_**Itachi stares at Deidara and starts to fiddle with his shirt.**_

_**Itachi: well you see…**_

_**Deidara: why are her eyes all swirling? Are you controlling her?!**_

_**Itachi: umm…well I…**_

_**Deidara: oh you poor thing! –hugs me-**_

_**Itachi gives famous Uchiha glare.**_

_**Just a normal day in my life…**_

_**ENJOY**_

His red eyes had three commas in them and seemed to swirl. For some reason unknown to her, she knew that he was beyond furious. He was looking at someone next to her. When she turned she saw the boy who complimented her staring with something akin to lust in his eyes.

She looked at Hinata and saw her taking her picture with Shika next in line then turned to Sasuke again to see Sakura and Ino hanging off his arms. Gaara and Neji were unsuccessfully trying to get them away from their angered friend who looked ready to kill.

For some reason, she felt hurt that Sakura and Ino were so close to him then felt the need to kill them for some unreasonable reason. She was stumped. She felt someone touch her arm and she looked to see Hinata staring at her with worry in her eyes. Shika came up behind Hinata looking concerned as well.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to go home early ok?" they both nodded and she walked off. They stared after her.

Sasuke saw Naru leaving looking pained and confused. He could feel it in his gut clench. He looked at Sakura and Ino and shook them off before leaving after Naru.

He saw her go into her apartment and sat on the tree branch outside her open window and watched her. She looked confused and a little worried.

Naru went to her closet and pulled out her underwear and one of her pajamas, she didn't know which one. She went into the bathroom and took a shower and got ready for bed. When she was about to put on her pajamas she noticed it was one of the one's that the store lady and Shika's mother picked out for her. She dried her hair and put it on. It was a white soft cotton spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of pale blue cotton boxer shorts. There was a small slit on each side and was comfy.

"Wonder what happened to my old pajamas."

Then she remembered. It was burned along with her other clothes. She held a funeral for her clothes inside her head.

She walked out and closed the curtains and slipped into the covers. She was about to sleep when something caught her eye. She sat up quickly and slipped her hand under her pillow where one of her kunai's was hidden.

She stretched her senses and felt something outside her window. She peeked from the corner of the curtain and saw a figure in the branches. She threw her kunai and it hit the intruder. For some reason, the intruder seemed familiar to her. She checked the chakra again and sighed. She parted the curtain and peered out at the tree.

"Sasuke, what are you doing on the tree?" she asked.

Sasuke was embarrassed. He wasn't paying attention so got stabbed in the arm with a kunai. The object of his distraction was the one who threw it.

He jumped to her window sill and parted the curtains and jumped to the floor. Then he turned and saw her sitting on the bed looking at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry about the kunai, here let me heal that."

She beckoned him over and patted the spot besides her. He went over, entranced and sat. Naru brought her hands together and made a few seals and her hands glowed green. She put it near the wound and it healed.

"Thank you." he said trying hard not to blush.

"You're welcome."

There was an awkward silence until Sasuke started fiddling with the blanket.

Soon the fiddling turned to tugging…

…tugging to…ok that's it, he was about to tear her blankets to shreds.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" she asked putting her hand gently over his to stop him from ripping her favorite blanket to shreds.

His face turned redder then Shika's when she was about to spill his sceret.

"Well, umm…thanks again, uhh, bye!" Sasuke rushed out the door slamming it behind him and ran all the way home.

_Damn, damn, DAMN!!!! _Sasuke said blushing hard. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and passed the compound twice before rushing into the main house and into his room.

Naru on the other hand was still staring at the door trying to process everything through her mind.

"Okay…that was strange, hmm, wonder what's wrong with him…maybe he…nah." Naru said. _Or could he, I mean he might have a crush on me but, one can never be sure with guys…_

"Though, I'm pretty sure that that Gaara dude has a thing for Hinata. Neji has been giving Shika these weird looks lately, kind of creeps me out a bit."

It was late in the afternoon and Naru sighed. After saving her blanket from Sasuke's clutches she was tired. She fell back and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

In the morning Shika herd someone knocking on his door. He groaned and hid under his blanket. He had a pretty good idea on who it was. There were no missions or training today so the only person to actually be up at the ungodly hour of 4 a.m. was _her_.

"Shika, wake up."

Shika pretended to sleep.

"Shika if you don't come out I'm coming in."

Thankfully his door was locked.

"You know Shika, you're parents and grandparents as well as the elders of your clan are awake."

_What could she be thinking?_ He thought.

"I wonder how they will react when I tell them about _it_."

As fast as anyone could blink the door was thrown open and Shika dragged the girl inside.

"Naru, you better have a good reason for waking me up at 4 in the morning."

"Hina told me to get you." she said sitting on the warm bed.

"Why?" he asked. He was facing the door with Naru behind him on the bed. When he turned around he found her sleeping on his bed under the covers. His eye started to twitch. He walked over and pulled the blanket off her.

"Nhh, Shika, why did you do that?"

"If I can't sleep then you can't either!" he said.

She pouted and sat on the bed instead.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Hina said she wanted to go grocery shopping."

"And why exactly did she say she wanted me?"

"Huh, oh she wanted you to come with."

He sighed closing his eyes with one had over his face.

"Fine, I'll get ready so get out."

When there was no response he looked at the bed again to see Naru sleeping again. She had got the blanket that was on the floor and curled under it.

"Che…" he walked out to the bathroom to get ready. When he came back out Naru was still under the covers. He sighed and walked towards the bed.

"Naru, get up, we need to go." The blankets shifted and Naru sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Shika, what are you doing in my room?" she asked.

"It's my room Naru." He said sighing.

"Then what I am doing here?" she asked.

Shika sweat dropped.

"Hinata sent you remember?"

There was a deep silence as Naru stared at the room door. Soon a light snoring could be herd. Shika's eye twitched.

BAM!

Naru held her head in pain.

"What was that for?"

"Don't sleep with your eyes open. It's freaky."

Naru nodded and jumped off the bed and walked out the door with Shika. They greeted the people they passed and walked to the market area. When they got there they waited for Hinata. When she showed up she was surprised.

"Wow, a new record. Usually when I send her to get you it takes you guys about an hour and a half to get here. It's 4:30." She said looking at her watch.

Shika sighed and Naru slumped against Hinata. Hinata smiled and gave Naru her grocery list. Naru usually gave Hinata or Shika her list because she forgets it every time they come to the market. Shika already had his list from his mother so they all walked off to the market first.

When they got in, Shika went to the fruit isle while Hinata went to the flour area and Naru went to the veggie isle. With an expert eye she picked out the best they had and put it into her cart. She passed by Shika and smiled. He smiled back and walked off to the pasta section. After they paid for their grocery Shika went home and left Naru and Hinata to go to the butcher shop together. When they came out their arms were full and they were tired. Well Hinata was tired and Naru was looking to the side. She nudged Hinata and nodded to the left.

Hinata turned around and saw Gaara there walking towards them. She blushed when she saw him. Naru glanced at her friend from the corner of her eye and inwardly smirked. She did the only thing that a best friend would do in this situation.

She ditched her.

Naru left Hinata to deal with the situation on her own with her crush. She could feel Hinata's glare drilling into her back but she ignored it and kept walking. When she reached her home she put the grocery away and started to make breakfast. She enough for two, since, she had a feeling that someone would be visiting her soon.

The aroma of the food was delicious and filled the apartment with its scent. When she was almost done, there was a knock on the door. She opened it and moved to the side as the person came in.

"Have you eaten yet ji-san?" Naru asked. Sarutobi shook his head and Naru pointed to one of the chairs in the dining room.

Sarutobi went and sat. Eating Naru's cooking was always a treat. His mouth was watering when she put his plate in front of him. There were 2 juicy sausage links, golden brown hash browns, soft fluffy pancakes, scrambled eggs cooked to perfection, and crispy bacon. On the side were a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. Naru had the same.

"Itadakimasu." They both said and dug in.

"Naru that was fabulous." Sarutobi said eating a slice of cheesecake that Naru made yesterday.

"You're welcome." She said.

"Why don't you open a restaurant?"

Naru sighed.

"We've been through this already ji-san." she said washing the dishes. Sarutobi nodded and stared at Naru. _Hmm…this scene is missing something…_ Sarutobi thought.

Then it hit him…_Naru is practically my granddaughter…I WANT GRANCHILDREN!_

"Excuse me?"

Naru asked facing him, the dishes were done and Naru was staring coolly at him. He had unknowingly said the last part out loud.

"Naru, I want grandchildren." He said bluntly.

"Ji-san, you already have a grandchild."

Sarutobi sighed and nodded. Konohamaru was growing up into a fine man, but, he wanted to hold a baby in his arms and cradle it as it gurgled happily.

"I don't think you understand. I want you to give me grandchildren."

There was a deep silence as Naru digested what was just said to her.

"You want me to give you your great grandchildren." She said.

Sarutobi nodded.

"Ji-san, I'm not married yet and I don't have a husband or a boyfriend for that matter."

"Well then go get a boyfriend and get married. I want my grandchildren."

"Great grandchildren, ji-san, and you're crazy."

"Naru, please!!" he said. She looked at him and spoke.

"Fine…" Sarutobi was about to smile.

"…when hell freezes over." She finished and he fell over.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Niwasae: Thanks for the reviews they are really inspiring! Well, here's the next chapter!**_

_**Sasuke: would you get on with it already.**_

_**Niwasae: ya, ya don't get you're panties in a twist.**_

_**Sasuke: I don't wear panties I wear boxers!**_

_**Niwasae: …0.o**_

_**Sasuke: …**_

_**Niwasae: You know that was a—**_

_**Sasuke: shut up…**_

_**Just another day in my life…**_

_**This chapter may be a little dull but please bare with me…so tired…**_

_**ENJOY**_

"No I am not."

"What if I said that I'll think about it?"

Sarutobi, who was sulking in the corner of the room thought about it and smiled.

"Fine, I will give you two days."

"Yes, yes, now leave please." She said.

Sarutobi left with a smile on his face. When the door closed behind the old man, Naru leaned against the door and slid to the floor.

"I should probably tell Shika and Hina about this." She looked at the clock and thanked god that it was her day off. It was almost 10. She looked at the bed and stared.

The bed was calling to her.

"Come on Naru, you know you're sleepy."

"But I have to tell Shika and Hina about this."

"Oh, come on. You can always tell them later."

"But—"

"It's only for a couple of hours."

Naru was about to put up another resistance but just gave up and jumped into bed and under the covers. In a matter of seconds, the young teen was asleep.

Bed-100 Naru-0

3 hours later…

KNOCK…KNOCK…

Naru rolled over in the bed and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the door. When she opened it she was greeted to the sight of Hinata standing there. She had a strange look on her face. Naru moved to the side and let her in.

Hinata moved to Naru's couch and sat while Naru sat across from her. Hinata looked around the apartment for a moment. She knew the place by heart. Naru's apartment was pretty big for a 1 bedroom. Although it was lightly furnished, the apartment felt like how a real home should feel, warm, comforting, and secure.

"Hina is there something wrong?" Naru asked.

Hinata snapped out of her daze and nodded to Naru. She reached into her jacket pocket and took out a letter and placed it on the coffee table in between them. The letter was written in a neat script with Shika's name on the envelope.

Naru looked at Hinata and sighed. She recognized Neji's handwriting. It was not the first time she saw the elegant scrawl. She knew that Hinata recognized it also.

"Hina, you did know didn't you that your cousin has been in love with Shika ever since our academy days right?" Naru asked.

Hina nodded.

"Then what's so shocking?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that he slipped it into my jacket and I noticed it on my way here. Then reading it and nearly fainting from shock in the middle of the street."

Naru smiled a bit before frowning.

"It's a love letter right?"

"Yes,"

"Then what's wrong with it?"

Hina started to read aloud.

_Shikamaru,_

_Do you know how I long for you? Every night and day, to dream of you at night and see you from afar during the day, it haunts and torments me. Why do you plague me so? What have I done to want something I cannot have? To taste the forbidden fruit that is you. You have bewitched me and I cannot say that I mind since I would only be denying myself and my feelings. I cannot wait anymore. I need you. You are my god, my heart. You are the very air I breathe. I love you Shika. Only you can save me from this torment and agony that is my heart._

_From your love,_

_Fate_

_P.S._

_I sprayed a citrus scent on this. I hope you love it like I love you._

"Wow, it really does smell like citrus." Naru said smelling the letter.

Naru gave it back to Hinata but something didn't feel right. Her body felt heavy and aroused. She felt ultra sensitive. Just the clothes on her skin made her needy. Then it hit her. The bastard mixed aphrodisiac with the damn scent!

Hinata noticed Naru's eyes were glazed over, she was short breath and had a flushed face and got worried. She was about to touch Naru's forehead but Naru jerked out of the way.

"Hinata…" she said breathing quickly.

"What's wrong Naru?" she noticed that Naru became like that after smelling the letter. She was about to do the same but Naru yelled.

"NO!"

Hinata jumped at the sudden command and dropped the letter.

"There's aphrodisiac mixed in with the scent." She said panting; she felt wet and needed release.

A pale face with coal black eyes and ebony hair came to mind.

Hinata was shocked. Naru started withering on the floor moaning.

"What do I do?" Hinata asked desperate to help.

"Leave, and lock everything behind you. Close the windows and shut the curtains. I will meet you and Shika when it passes. But do not tell him of this." Hinata looked at her friend before doing as she asked.

When Naru was finally alone she took off all her clothing and dragged herself into the shower. She couldn't stand to feel the material on her skin. Even her hair was making her skin tingle. The pale face popped in her mind again and she almost doubled over. When she got in the shower she turned it on and relished the cold water cooling her heated skin.

It helped a little. Knowing that the effects would last a couple of hours, she prepared herself. She tried to clear her mind and meditate with the water hitting her tense body.

Hinata was walking down the street and noticed someone burning a fire for the hot springs. She went to the fire when the person went away to get more wood and tossed the letter in and watched as it burned. She left before the man came back.

Hinata had a certain idea as to what her cousin was thinking. She walked towards the Nara compound and sunk around the back where Shika's window was. Next to Shika's window was a very huge tree and if you got at a certain angle then you could see directly inside from one of the branches. She scanned the trees and spotted her cousin looking through the windows.

_He's probably waiting for me to give him the letter._ She thought and left Neji had not spotted her yet so she was safe. She was worried about Naru now. It had been about an hour since she left Naru by herself.

"I hope you're alright Naru." She would go home now and meet up with Shika later.

At the Uchiha compound Itachi was in his office looking out the window. He was still thinking about yesterday when he saw his little brother run past the compound twice before entering and running to his room. The boy's face was flushed beyond compare. There was a knock on the door brining him out of his musings.

"Enter."

A beautiful blond male with sea green eyes came into the room. Itachi smiled warmly at his wife.

"Was there something you needed Deidara?" he asked softly.

"I passed by Sasuke's door and herd him mumbling some strange things." Deidara said worried about his brother-in-law.

Itachi frowned a bit.

"What strange things?"

"He kept berating himself calling himself an idiot and what not."

"Is that it?"

"No, I couldn't quite catch it but I think was saying something like 'Naru-chan is mine.' Then he said, 'She loves me, she loves me not.'"

Itachi was intrigued and disturbed…but intrigued nonetheless. Itachi rounded his desk and walked out the door with his wife following him. When they got to Sasuke's door they stationed themselves out there and prepared to listen. Itachi pulled out a recorder and slipped the mic part under the corner of the door.

So they sat and stared at the recorder. And stared and stared and stared…the servant who saw their lord and his wife sitting at the door sweat dropped and sighed but smiled.

The servants brought Itachi and Deidara's food to them quietly as there was a sign on the wall that said to keep quiet.

After a couple of hours Deidara and Itachi were still diligently staring at the recorder. Deidara started to rub his eyes, he was tired but curious.

_I will stay awake! I will…I…_

Deidara slumped against Itachi and fell asleep. Itachi stared at his wife for a moment before laying him down so that his head rested on his lap. He saw Deidara trying to stay awake but didn't say anything since he knew that he was going to be stubborn and refuse to listen.

So in the end it was up to him to see out the mission.

_This better be good blackmail material…_Itachi thought. Though he wished for his brother's happiness, his role as an older brother came first.

"_Sasuke, as you're elder brother it is my duty to annoy the hell out of you._" Itachi told Sasuke about two weeks ago when asked why he would embarrass him as much as he could in front of everyone.

Itachi herd his brother moving about the room and grabbed the recorder, Deidara and the 'keep quiet' sign and rushed to his room. When he got there he closed the door and laid Deidara on the bed and tucked him in. Itachi on the other hand sat next to Deidara and listened to the recorder.

Naru felt the effect of the aphrodisiac go away and took a shower with warm water before drying off and putting on her pj's. She checked the clock it was 5. One sniff lasted for 4 hours. She was exhausted but remembered that she needed to meet up with Hinata and Shika before going to bed so she called up Shika and asked him to come with Hinata to her home.

"Sure Naru, we'll be there soon." Shika said over the phone.

"Thanks bye."

"Bye."

Naru got in bed and waited. Soon the door knocked and she got up. When she opened the door she saw her friends standing there and told them to come in.

"You look exhausted, Naru, what happened?" Shika asked. Hinata stiffened behind Shika but didn't say anything. Naru didn't react and directed them to the couches.

"I need to tell you both something."

Shika and Hinata exchanged worried glances but nodded.

"Ji-san wants me to give him his great grandchildren."

The room was silent. Shika and Hinata were staring at her with their jaws hanging.

"Sandaime-sama wants what?" Shika asked.

"He wants me to get a boyfriend, get married and have kids."

"Doesn't he already have a grandchild?" Hinata asked.

"Apparently he wants more and wants me to be the lucky one to give him his great grandchildren."

"Why are you telling us this?" Shika asked suspiciously. There was something about the way that Naru was explaining this to them. Something wasn't right.

"I am to give my answer to him in two days about getting a boyfriend. If I say yes then I need to get one. If I say no then, our team is going to be doing d-rank missions for the next 5 years."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Niwasae: hello another chapter! It's going to have some Gaara/Hinata towards the end.**_

_**Gaara: Che, finally.**_

_**Niwasae: awwwww you wanted to be with Hinata!!!**_

_**Gaara:-blush- SHUT UP!**_

_**Hinata comes in…**_

_**Hinata: Niwasae-chan, is there something wrong?**_

_**Niwasae: nope, right Gaara? –nudges Gaara who stood as still as a statue staring at Hinata.-**_

_**Hinata: Gaara-san?**_

_**She felt his forehead and he fell over…**_

_**Hinata: AHH! GAARA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!**_

_**Niwasae: ahh, young love! T-Tv**_

_**Just another day in my life…**_

_**ENJOY**_

The silence in the room was deadly.

Shika and Hinata had this weird glint in their eyes.

"I have herd of these so called…'d-rank' missions." Hinata said.

"So have I. They shouldn't even be considered missions."

"They are chores that people refuse to do."

Naru just stared at them and they stared back. Then she tilted her head to the side.

"And what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"You are not going to do anything. We are going to find you a boyfriend. A decent one, mind you. Not like those fools who left you gifts in front of your door."

"There are gifts outside my door?"

Shika and Hinata didn't hear her and started making plans to get her a boyfriend. They herd a rustling and looked at the front door to see Naru with the front door open and looking through the gifts. She rustled through everything.

"AHA!" she yelled.

They stared at her waiting.

"I got the chocolates! I wonder if there's more…"

They face faulted.

"Naru we are here to decide your future act serious will you?!" Shika said.

She looked up from her chocolate hunting and stared at Shika with an expression on her face that they knew meant business.

"Hinata you didn't tell him right?"

"No. I didn't meet him until now." She replied. Naru nodded and closed the door, locking it. She sat in her seat across from them and sighed.

"Shika, before I tell you anything, I need you to answer one question for me. And answer truthfully." Shika nodded.

"Do you have any feelings for Neji?"

Shika was quiet.

"Let me rephrase that. Do you love him?"

"I do." he said without hesitation and looked at Hinata ashamed.

"It's alright Shika, I don't mind." Hinata said making Shika feel better.

"Shika, what Hinata and I are about to tell you might shock you but you must promise to be quiet through the whole thing."

"I promise."

"Shika, this morning after we split, Neji left a letter in my jacket pocket for you." Hinata said.

"We read the letter out of curiosity and found out that he loves you very much."

Shika was ecstatic.

"But that's not the problem. He sprayed the letter with a citrus scent." Hinata said looking a bit worried after she said it.

He looked confused

"Shika, what Hinata is trying to say is, that there was aphrodisiac mixed in with the scent. How do I know? I smelled it and spent the last 4 hours in the shower with the cold water on meditating."

Shika was shocked. That meant that Neji was trying to get him drugged?!

"I burned the letter and went to the back of your house and saw Neji on the tree by your window staring at you." Hinata said.

"He tried to drug me so he could sleep with me?" Shika asked shocked.

"Hey, at least he loves you." Naru said.

"But couldn't he wait? And why aren't you shocked with me saying that I loved Neji?" Shika demanded.

"It's kind of obvious when you stare at his ass when you think I'm not looking." Naru said eating the chocolate.

Before she could pop another in her mouth, Hinata snatched it away.

"Naru, after what happened with the letter shouldn't you be more cautious?!" she demanded.

"Hmm…"

She stared at the chocolates who were calling to her.

"_You know I look delicious…" the chocolate said_

"_But, it's not right." Chibi Naru said._

"_But, I'm so tasty and mouth watering. How could you say no?"_

"_I can't but—" chibi Naru said desperate._

"_I thought you wanted to eat me! How could you?! I trusted you!" the chocolates said._

"_I am trustful! I was going to eat you, but after the letter…"_

"_You're having second thoughts?! Fine, if you're going to be that way then I'm leaving. Maybe someone will appreciate me and eat me."_

"_Wait! Fine…I'll eat you…" chibi Naru said defeated._

_Chocolates-1 Naru-0_

Naru snatched the chocolates away from Hinata and popped another in her mouth.

"Naru, give me back the box." Hinata said.

"No."

"Naru, what if there's some kind of drug in there?" Shika asked.

"That is a chance I'm willing to take."

Shika and Hinata sighed in defeat. Naru stared at them for a second.

"So, what are you guys doing here again?"

They face faulted.

"Naru, we are here to discuss you're arrangement with the Hokage." Shika said.

"What are you going to do?" Hinata asked.

"Well, from what you both told me and what I know about those d-rank missions, I guess I'm going to have to give in and look for a boyfriend."

"So, do you have anyone in mind?" Hinata asked.

"I do, but what if ji-san chooses one for me?"

Shika and Hinata looked confused.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a sadistic old man."

"Well, we'll see, so get some rest." Hinata said and Shika nodded with her. They climbed over the mountain of presents outside the door and disappeared.

"Now what?" Naru asked going to bed.

The next day, they met at the training grounds and got their first mission.

"Today we will be weeding the Hokage's garden, washing the Hokage monument and babysitting the demon triplets from h…I mean the Fire Lord's triplets!"

Kakashi's team sweat dropped.

"Weed the ji-san's garden? It's like a freaking jungle in there!" Naru yelled.

"Wash the monument…how troublesome."

"Babysitting?" Hinata said.

"Maa, we have two day's to finish, but the babysitting is today so be ready. So, what do you want to do first? Babysitting is later tonight at 7."

They looked at each other then sighed.

"Wash the monument." They said together.

"Well, let's go!" Kakashi said unnaturally happy.

"New book came out sensei?" Naru asked.

Kakashi nodded.

She sighed and they went to the monument. They stood before it and stared.

Where to start…

"Naru, use the kage bushin."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a suiton jutsu." she said.

"Which one?" Hinata asked.

Naru already started with the hand seals while Kakashi watched interested.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha**" Naru said under her breath.

A wave of water sprayed out of her mouth and covered the whole monument. Kakashi was shocked while the other two made a set of hand seals.

"**Kage bushin no justu**" they both said and an army of clones appeared all carrying a bucket. They all jumped onto the monument and cleaned it. Naru did another the same suiton technique and the were done.

"Kakashi-sensei we're done." Hinata said.

Kakashi just nodded and let them go.

"Hmm, I wonder where they learned those techniques. Oh, well time to get the next volume of my beloved book!" there were hearts floating around his head as he walked to the book store.

Later that night they met again at the training grounds to go watch the triplets or as Kakashi-sensei so delicately put it, the demon triplets of hell. When they got to the Fire Lord's home they saw the guards at the gates waiting for them. They opened the gates to let the team step through.

Right when they were about to open the front door, it opened on its own to reveal the Fire Lord and his wife.

"Well, you must be the sitters. We'll be back around 10 so by the time we get home they should be asleep." The Lord said.

"They already had their dinner so let them play a bit before going to bed." The Lady said and they both left.

They went inside and were greeted to the sight of the 5 year old triplets. They couldn't see Naru clearly since she was standing behind everyone but they herd her yawn. Kakashi stepped forward and introduced his students.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, the boy there is Nara Shikamaru, the girl with the pale eyes is Hyuuga Hinata, and our blonde is Uzumaki Naru."

The boys were confused, they didn't see any blonde. Seeing their confusion the team moved so that Naru was in their line of vision. They fell for her instantly, the others could see it. Hinata and Shika shared a look before chuckling. Kakashi was confused but didn't question.

The triplets had chestnut brown hair and golden eyes. They were wearing the same thing pajamas. It was silk black shorts and shirt. They glanced at each other before smiling.

"My name is Haru, the one in the middle is Kaoru and the one on the far right is Saru."

The team nodded and walked to the living room behind the children. They were led into the living room and the children sat on the long sofa while Kakashi sat on the single chair and Shika and Naru sat on the loveseat. There was enough space for one more person where the kids sat and she was about to sit when she was treated to three identical glares.

"Umm, is there something wrong?" they just shook their heads and looked away. Hinata sat and stared at her teammates. Kakashi was reading his book, Naru was looking elsewhere and Shika…Shika was staring at the kids. She looked to and saw them looking at the floor.

Haru was the oldest of the three then it was Saru then Kaoru. Haru was depressed. He wanted to sit next to Naru-neechan. He could tell that his brothers wanted to too. It wasn't that they didn't have other pretty sitters, but there was something about Naru that seemed comforting.

The boys wanted that comfort. Haru felt the only boy in their group besides for their sensei staring at them. Haru glanced at his brothers. They were staring at the floor. He looked at Naru and stood up. He charged at Naru who stared at him.

Naru stared at the boy who was charging at her and opened her arms as he jumped in them and swung his arms around her neck and wrapped his legs around her waist. She put her arms around the boy who snuggled into her neck and glanced at Shika.

He was plastered to the arm of the chair.

Shika didn't see it coming. The boy out of nowhere suddenly charged and he was thrown to the side from the impact. The kid was fast, faster then that Lee kid who was always with Maito Gai. He relaxed and looked at Naru who was staring at him with a small smile on her face. He just sighed and turned away. He caught Hinata's eyes and they shared a look.

It wasn't surprising that the kids immediately took to Naru. She was very good with children, the brats seemed to calm down and listen only when she's there. And if they were alone with Shika or Hinata…well…let's just say that the mansion, house or wherever they were at, it would've been demolished by now.

Saru and Kaoru wanted attention too so went to Naru and sat next to her. Naru opened her arms for the other two as they cuddled next to her. All three looked at her and smiled shyly.

"Nee-chan, can you watch a movie with us in our room?" Kaoru asked. Naru nodded and the three jumped off her and led her to their room.

When Naru left, Kakashi stared at Shika and Hinata who looked like they were used to it. Kakashi himself was in shock. The infamous demon triplets from hell were tamed by a blonde haired angel.

"How did she do that?" he asked Shika who was the only one left. Hinata went to the kitchen to talk to the servants about some refreshments.

"Naru had always been good with children. She could make even the evilest children calm and well behaved with just her presence in the room. It's one of her mysterious qualities that Hinata and I have given up trying to solve."

"Sou ka…what if she left the room?" his student just stared at him and stared.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you wish to survive the night, I suggest that you don't remove Naru from the children's side until it's time to leave." Hinata said from the entrance.

Kakashi nodded. There was an ominous tone to her voice that made him shiver.

10 o'clock came pretty quickly. When the Fire lord and his wife came, the triplets were already asleep. On their way home, Kakashi disappeared and the three friends walked together.

"You know Naru, tomorrow we have to give the Hokage your answer." Hinata said.

"What answer?" Naru asked.

"The one about the boyfriend thing..."

"Huh?"

"Great grandchildren." Shika said.

"Oh, that. Well I'm going to tell him yes. I don't want to do d-rank missions for the rest of my life."

Hinata and Shika stared at her. They knew that Naru knew that she could get any guy but, who was it that she wanted?

"Naru, you told us that there was a guy you liked." Shika started.

"Save your breath Shika, I'm not telling."

"Naru, come on! You know who we like!"

"Hey it's not my fault when I see you guys staring at Neji and Gaara like they were the world."

Hinata and Shika blushed.

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!"

Naru raised a brow.

"Oh? I didn't know there was a point to this pointless conversation."

The other two just sighed. It was no use. When Naru decided to tell them then they would know, not the other way around.

"Fine, but you know that we will find out tomorrow." Hinata said.

"If ji-san doesn't choose my boyfriend for me first…" Naru replied and vanished.

Shika and Hinata stared at the vacant spot where their friend formerly stood and sighed.

"So, what now?" Hinata asked. Shika sighed and walked home as Hinata just stared at the stars.

Gaara was walking down the street when he saw his angel, his beautiful, gorgeous, magnificent, kind, gentle, and innocent angel. Gaara felt his heart pound in his chest and the blood rushing to his face. There she stood looking at the stars in wonder. He walked towards her and cleared his throat. She looked at him and his breath caught.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Niwasae: ah, it's the weekends…WE GET MONDAY OFF!!!! YES!!!**_

_**Shino: …**_

_**Niwasae: 0.o**_

_**Shino: you're crazy…**_

_**Niwasae: Shino…that's so mean…**_

_**Sasori: hey he's only telling the truth.**_

_**Deidara: hey! Don't gang up on her!**_

_**Kisame: for once I agree with the girly freak.**_

_**Deidara: DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU STUPID FISH FACE!**_

_**Kisame: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU GIRLY FREAK?!**_

_**Itachi: …**_

_**Shino: …**_

_**Sasori: …**_

_**Niwasae: why don't we leave…**_

_**Just another day in my life…**_

_**ENJOY**_

Hinata was shocked to see Gaara, her crush. She blushed and smiled at him.

"Gaara-san what are you doing here?"

"Just call me Gaara. And I could ask the same.

"I like looking at the stars. They're so bright and pretty don't you think?"

Gaara nodded in agreement but was looking at her the whole time. Ever since he first met her in the academy he knew that he had feelings for the girl. It was love at first sight. Ever since that day he had been watching her, he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop.

Now he had his chance. He would ask her out on a date. It was now or never. He walked towards her and stood next to her.

"Hinata…" she turned to him.

"Yes?"

He looked down and mumbled something. Hinata had pretty good hearing but she couldn't hear him.

"Can you speak up just a bit Gaara?" she asked kindly.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked and blushed.

Hinata was shocked. Her face turned red and she looked down. She didn't know what to do. Obviously she should say yes since she was in love with him, but she was still trying to get over the fact that her crush asked her out.

Gaara took her silence as rejection as his heart broke. He turned away and spoke.

"I'm sorry for asking." He started to walk off when he herd her speak.

"Yes."

He turned to her confused but with hope in his heart.

"What?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you." she said blushing but smiling as well.

Before she knew it she was being pulled into a warm embrace. Gaara had never been so happy. His love said yes! Yes was such a perfect word. He buried his face in her hair as she buried hers in his chest while hugging him back. When they pulled apart, he grasped her hand.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked politely kissing the back of her hand.

She giggled and nodded. Still holding her hand they walked together to the compound never noticing a pair of light amethyst eyes watching from the shadows.

"Hmm, well I better tell Shika that Hina has a boyfriend now. Ah, but I need to get a boyfriend as well. Hmm…"

Naru vanished and reappeared at the Nara compound. She walked to the back where Shika's window was only to spot Neji there. She hid in the shadows and saw that Neji was on the ground looking up at Shika's window.

_Were those rocks in his hands?_

Neji threw something and it cracked Shika's window.

_Apparently so…_

Shika went to his window and opened it. He looked down and spotted Neji.

"Neji, it's midnight. What the hell are you doing here? Not only that you better pay for the cracks on the window."

_Wow, Shika was pretty pissed. Hmm, must have been sleeping…_ she thought.

"Shika, would you come down here for a moment?" Neji asked. Shika sighed and nodded. A few seconds later he was standing next to Neji.

"What did you need?" Shika asked.

Before Shika could act, Neji had him in a tight embrace and was kissing him. It was light but they both could feel it all the way through their bones. Neji pulled back and stared at a flushed Shika.

He was adorable.

"Will you go out with me?" Neji whispered in his love's ear. All Shika could do was nod.

Neji smirked and kissed Shika again a litter deeper this time and vanished. Shika sat on his bum and touched his tingling lips awed. He looked up and saw the stars glittering down at him. He stood and went to his room and fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

Naru, on the other hand teleported home and got ready for bed. When she was between the covers she looked up at the ceiling and at the sky out the window that was next to her. The stars were shining brightly in the sky.

"I guess it's my turn next." She said thinking about the two new couples. She smiled. She was happy for them but there was a pressure on her chest.

"Why if I am so happy do I feel this weight on my chest?" she asked herself before falling asleep.

When she woke up the next morning there was a message taped to her window. She took the message and read it. It was a message from Kakashi telling her to meet her team at the Hokage's office at noon. She looked at the clock and sighed.

It was 11:30.

She got ready and put on a white tank top with black shorts with all her shinobi gear and her headband and went to the Hokage's office. When she entered she saw Hinata and Shika already there. Kakashi was running late as usual. When they saw her they smiled.

"What took you so long?"

"Hmm? Oh I woke up late today." She yawned and looked around the room. She saw the other teams there staring at her. She stared back before ignoring them.

Kakashi came in a minute later.

"Well now that Kakashi has decided to join us, I am here to congratulate all of you on earning your first c-rank mission." Sarutobi said smiling.

Everyone was happy.

"You will be escorting a bridge builder back to wave. Send him in."

A tall old man with a sake bottle came in and stared at the genin.

"These brats are my escort?" he asked the Hokage incredulously.

Sarutobi nodded.

"Kami, save me." He said.

"You will be leaving for your mission within the hour, dismissed." Sarutobi said and everyone left except for Naru.

Shika and Hinata stared at Naru but she didn't look at them. They decided to wait outside for her instead. When everyone was gone Sarutobi stared at Naru.

"Have you come to a decision?"

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" she asked.

Sarutobi smiled.

"No you don't. Now send your friends in. I want you to be ready to leave for your mission." Naru nodded and walked out for Shika and Hinata to walk in with the door closed behind them.

"I'm sure that Naru has told you of her decision?"

They both nodded.

"Good, now I have a question for you two. Does she have someone she already likes?" Shika and Hinata looked at each other before nodding.

"Good, now I have a favor to ask of you two. Can you get them together? As much as I want grandchildren, I want to see her happy."

Shika and Hinata smiled and nodded. They were planning on doing so anyways.

"Ah, good now you both should leave and get ready you have less then thirty minutes to get packed."

Naru was about to leave from her home when someone knocked on her door. She went to the door and opened it.

Sasuke was standing in front of Naru's door. He had no idea what he was doing but he felt like walking to the gates with her he stood there for about a minute before knocking. When the door opened she was wearing the same outfit as this morning except her hair was tied back and her things were in a bag over her shoulder.

Naru was surprised. Sasuke was in front of the door. She opened the door further for him so he could come in. He went in and looked around. It was the second time that he was in her home and he didn't know what to do.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked in her melodious voice.

"No, I just came to ask if you wanted to come with me to the gates." He said.

"Sure, why don't we leave now?" she said smiling. He smiled back at her and she was shocked then she smiled again. They left the apartment and started walking to the gates when she spoke.

"I made you smile." She said happily.

"Only you can make me smile." He said and entwined her fingers with his. She blushed and Sasuke chuckled.

He couldn't believe it. He actually made her blush. He was mentally jumping around and cheering. It was true though. There was something special about her that made him calm and open up to her.

_You're mine Naru…_Sasuke thought possessively. His hand tightened reflexively around hers.

She felt it and squeezed his hand a bit. He looked down at her to find her smiling at him. He felt his heart flutter in his chest and walked a little closer to her.

When they got to the gate they glanced at each other before letting go of each other and going to their respective teams. They were waiting on Kakashi. When he came they left. Kurenai's team in the front, Asuma's in the middle and Kakashi's took the rear.

It was getting dark and the group found a good camping ground. After setting up camp, they sat down to eat.

Tazuna and the sensei's ate canned food.

While the students ate dried jerky…it was horrible.

Sakura and Ino refused to eat theirs and left it alone. Shino didn't touch it. Gaara, Neji and Sasuke didn't eat it either. Shika and Hinata stared at their jerky then looked at Naru.

Naru was eating it without any problem. She felt her teammates stare and looked at them. Shika and Hinata were staring at her jerky then looked at theirs. Naru chuckled a bit.

"Am I supposed to take care of you guys for the rest of my life?" they had the grace to blush.

Naru smiled at them.

"Here give me those." They handed the jerky to her and watched as she worked her magic on them.

Naru pulled out a scroll from her pack and opened it then bit her thumb and ran her finger over one of the writings. A jar appeared. She took the jar and opened it and sprinkled some of the spices onto the jerky. She put the jar back into the scroll and put it away. No one else noticed her doing this except for Shika and Hina who were sitting in front of her.

She gave the jerky to Shika and Hina and watched as they ate it happily.

Instead of tasting bland and disgusting it tasted a little sweet and spicy. It was addicting like all her other foods. Shika stared at Naru who was back to eating her jerky.

"Naru, I've been meaning to ask, who was the person you liked?"

Hinata looked at Naru as well.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." She said. She felt someone staring at her and glanced to her right to see Sasuke staring at her. She smiled softly at him and he smiled back.

Hinata saw the exchange. She glanced at Shika to see if he saw it to, but he was looking through his pack for something to drink. She turned to Naru who stared at her and brought a finger to her lips to signal secrecy. Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement.

When Shika looked at Naru and Hinata he saw them smiling…they knew something.

He knew them long enough to know that it was something he wanted to know. He had a suspicion that Hinata knew who Naru's crush was.

"Hinata do—" he was interrupted by a loud grumbling behind him.

Naru, Hinata and Shika turned to the noise to find out that the grumbling belonged to the people who didn't eat.

They were staring at Shika, Hinata and Naru suspiciously.

"How can you eat that? It tastes disgusting!" Sakura said.

"Oh, but it tastes fine to us, right guys?" Hinata asked her teammates. They shared a secret smile.

The others stared at them suspiciously. Hinata felt Gaara staring at her and looked at him. She smiled at looked at her friends. Shika was staring at Neji who was looking back at him and she saw Naru smiling at them both.

"A lot of wonderful things can happen beneath the stars." Naru said. Hinata and Shika stared at her.

"You knew?" they asked together.

She nodded.

"How?" Hinata asked.

"I have my ways." She shooed them off with a smile. She stood and told Kakashi she was going to explore.

"Hmm, alright but be back soon." Naru nodded and walked off. But before she left she tossed Shino something.

Shino caught it and nodded to her. It was a can of mixed fruit she stole from Kakashi when he wasn't looking. Kakashi on the other hand was wondering where his food went.

Naru went into the woods with her last jerky. She jumped onto one of the trees and sat on one of the high branches looking out at the night sky. She felt someone jump up beside her and she ripped off half of her jerky and gave it to the person who ate it happily.

"How did you manage to make it taste so good?" he asked.

Naru smiled.

"I usually cook for myself and my precious people, no one else."

"Does this mean that I am one of your precious people?"

She looked at him and laid her hand gently over his and looked at the sky again.

"What do you think Sasuke?" she asked. He entwined their fingers together and felt her lean against him.

He glanced at her and saw her hair gleam in the moonlight. It surrounded her like a halo. Her bangs were framing her face and her eyes were closed. Her breathing was even, indicating that she was asleep.

"You are my most precious person." He said brushing the hair away from her face. He looked up at the stars and missed the small smile that graced her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Niwasae: my internet died on me over the weekend…**_

_**Just another day in my life…**_

_**ENJOY**_

The morning light made Naru snuggle deeper into the warm moving thing in front of her.

Wait…moving?

She opened her eyes and came face to face with navy blue. She blinked and looked up to see the owner of the navy blue. It was Sasuke and he was still sleeping. One arm was around her possessively and protectively. She looked around some more and saw that she was in her tent. She sighed and rolled over. She was fine with Sasuke holding her like this.

It felt nice.

Naru sensed someone outside her tent and pulled away from Sasuke to see who it was. She opened the tent a little and went out so no one saw Sasuke sleeping. Kakashi was there smiling at her. She stared at him then looked around the camp to see everyone else sleeping. Looking at the sun it was around 5 in the morning. Kakashi waved her over and she went. She sat next to him and looked at the trees.

"How was your sleep?" he asked glancing at the girl.

"Fine." she replied.

"How's Sasuke?" he asked smiling beneath the mask.

"Fine." she said. She wasn't going to hide it. If they knew then they knew.

"Why, don't you go back to sleep? I'll wake you up when it's time to go." He said kindly.

She nodded and went back into the tent. She opened the flap and let it fall behind her. Naru stared at Sasuke for a bit.

Sasuke was still sleeping. He looked relaxed and peaceful in his sleep but it looked like he was reaching out to something. She stared as he opened his eyes and looked at the spot where she was laying down at before she left.

Sasuke was having a nice dream. He reached out for something but it wasn't there. He opened his eyes and looked at the vacant spot before spotting the occupant that once occupied the space in his arms. Naru was staring at him with a small smile on her face. She looked gorgeous. He smiled back at her and rolled onto his back.

"Is it time to get up?" he asked.

"No, Kakashi said he'd wake us up when it was time to leave. So I'm guessing we have about 2 or 3 hours of sleep." She said while sitting on the ground.

Sasuke nodded and stared at her before lifting the side of the blanket and patting the spot next to him. She looked over and lay down next to him under the blankets. She pressed herself against his side and laid her head on his chest and her arm on his stomach. He put his arm around her and they both fell asleep.

When she woke up again, it was to Sasuke rubbing her back.

"Do we have to get up now?" she asked. He nodded and she pushed herself up using him as support and herd him grunt underneath her. Naru smiled at him and sat up straight. He sat up behind her and tugged her hair. She looked up at him and his heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were still a bit glazed from sleep and were shining like gems. He kissed her forehead and smiled when she blushed.

When they got out, they saw Sakura and Ino running around camp calling out Sasuke's name. Naru looked around and saw Tazuna looking around worriedly into the woods. She was suspicious of the old man since the beginning of the mission. There was something not right about this mission. She thought back to what she knew about wave. The last time she looked into it, wave was under the rule of Gatou, a well known crime lord who was using wave as a port to ship illegal stuff. Wave was directly in the middle of Suna and Konoha. Trade would make Wave a very valuable place. Unfortunately, Wave was in a economical panic and had no way to prosper with Gatou taking all the credit and money for wave's ports.

It seemed like this bridge that the old man was building was the only way wave would prosper. Why else would he hire shinobi, unless he was being targeted Gatou probably saw him as a threat so is trying to kill him, daunting, but logical all the same.

They were packing up all the stuff from camp and retook the same positions they started with. They were walking along the road when Naru spotted a puddle.

Funny, it didn't rain for the past week for there to be a puddle. She sighed. It was a good idea but a stupid one.

_I mean who would be stupid enough to just mistake it as a puddle when it hadn't rained in a while?_ She thought then glanced at Sakura and Ino.

_Never mind…_she sighed.

While passing by the stupid excuse of a genjutsu, she took out two kunai and threw it into the puddle. Everyone stared at her then at the puddle and back.

"NARU YOU BAKA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sakura and Ino yelled.

Naru ignored them. They all watched as the genjutsu wavered and revealed two dead missing nin with a kunai in their forehead.

"Good work Naru." Kakashi said praising her. She just nodded and looked at Hinata and Shika who were looking at the corpses with a frown on their features. They looked at Naru and she nodded. Hinata and Shika were smart. They should've figured it out by now. They were tense.

"Kakashi-sensei this is not a c-rank anymore it's an a-rank correct?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"Aren't they just bandits?" Ino asked.

"They are missing nin from Kiri." Shika said.

"Yes, they were in the bingo books known as the Demon Brothers. But the question is what they were doing all the way out here." Kurenai said.

They all turned to Tazuna.

"I think you've lied far enough." Asuma stated.

Tazuna gulped and told them everything.

"Gatou, as in the crime lord Gatou?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna nodded and the three jounin gasped.

"Who is Gatou?" Sakura asked.

"Gatou is one of world's leading crime lords. Right Naru?" Hinata asked.

Naru wasn't paying any attention.

"Naru?" Shika waved a hand in front of her face and she glanced at him.

"Did you need something Shika?" they face faulted.

"We were talking about Gatou." He said.

"I already know about that and the conditions in wave." She said.

They all stared at her. She was staring off into space again.

"Naru?" Hinata started.

"Hmm, strawberry or cherry…" they all sweat dropped.

"Naru…" Naru glanced at Kakashi.

"Yes?"

"You were telling us how you got the info on wave."

She stared at them.

"I was? Oh yeah I was. Well the info was easy to come by."

They stared at her again.

"What? I over look ji-san's paper work from time to time."

"And how far apart is 'time to time'?" Asuma asked.

She thought for a moment.

"Just about everyday."

"Why are you looking at the paper work in the first place?" Kurenai asked.

"I sometimes act as his personal assistant/secretary and take care of the paper work in the office when I feel like it."

Everyone accepted that and continued on with the journey. They were walking down the path when the jounin's yelled.

"DUCK!"

Everyone ducked and watched as a huge sword passed by their heads and stick into a tree. They herd a maniacal laughter and saw a tall muscled man with bandages covering the lower half of his face on the sword.

"Ah, what do we have here, three jounin and nine genin. But what's this, the legendary copy cat ninja. Oh well you will all die in a matter of moments anyway unless you give me that old man. Then I'll let you go." He said in a scary voice letting lose some killer intent.

Everyone was shaking in their shoes except for Naru who was staring off into space again. The man saw her ignoring him and walking towards her teammates; a Hyuuga by the looks of it and a lazy looking guy.

"Hina, Shika, I'm bored."

They looked sharply at her.

Naru got like this whenever she sensed a killer intent that got her interested. They witnessed it once. It wasn't a pretty sight; then again, dead bodies were never a good sight, especially since she could take out an army when she was in the mood.

"What do you want us to do about it Naru?" Shika asked.

"My prey is hiding in the trees across the lake." She said. Everyone looked at her and stared into her eyes. They seemed to be glowing with excitement.

She looked at Zabuza and emitted her killer intent and he broke out in cold sweat. She smiled at him.

"That is only a taste of what I can do. You are the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza. Today Zabuza you will lose your life and your subordinate will lose his life as well." She vanished and reappeared in front of the fake hunter nin who stared at her in shock.

Zabuza didn't know what to do. Haku was about to be killed by a real demon and he was stuck battling three jounin and eight genin. Suddenly Haku came crashing out of the woods and into the lake. Naru appeared and stood on the surface of the lake.

Suddenly she was attacked by pillars of sharp ice that was coming out of the lake. She jumped and stood on top of them. Haku came up with his mask off. He was panting and was in a defensive position with a senbon in his hand.

She just stared at him. Suddenly they herd Zabuza grunting in pain. Haku formed a shield of ice around him and turned back to Naru who was staring at the scene before her. He was about to attack but she spoke in her soft voice.

"What is your name?" he stared at her. She was still looking at her comrades who were panting and trying to protect the old man.

"My name is Haku." He said, curious as to know why she wanted his name.

She looked up at the sky and looked at him. His eyes widened her eyes were glittering like gems in the light and her hair surrounded her like a halo. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Haku that is a good name, I have killed Haku, I killed many and I can tell that you have not killed yet. Being a shinobi is a hard thing but I can tell you that I have not regretted any of the kills that I have made."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because if I kill you I fear that I will be haunted with regret and guilt for the rest of my life."

He grew angry.

"Is it because I have not killed?"

"No, it's because of the pain I see in your eyes. The pain of a person who should've not seen what you have. You are from mist right? I remember there was a time a few years back where a clan who had a Kekkei Genkai was completely wiped out because the people feared their power. It seems that you are the only survivor of that clan."

Haku dropped his senbon and stood with his head bowed.

"It's true. I am the last of my clan, my mother was one of the clan members but her Kekkei Genkai never activated. She married my father without telling him of her lineage and they had me. My Kekkei Genkai activated one day when I was six. I showed my mother and she grew frightened and told me never to use it again. My father caught me one day using it and killed my mother. Out of anger I killed him and lived out on the streets. Then Zabuza came along and saved me. I owe him my life."

He was on the ground kneeling with tears running down his face. He felt arms go around him in a hug and blinked.

"The bond that you have with him is a strong one. I'm sure you view him as a father and look up to him that way. When I mentioned killing you to him, I saw his eyes. They were frightened. Like how a father would be frightened of a son who suddenly decided to the front lines of war."

He looked at her and she smiled at him.

"Life is hard ne, but we have to move on. Don't look back and regret. Move forward and do better."

He smiled back and hugged her back. Her shirt was getting wet. She ignored it and stroked his hair until he fell asleep. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at them. Zabuza's shield of ice broke and he stared at them as well.

Hinata and Shika stared at each other before smiling and looking back at their friend.

"I think this battle is over." The all agreed with her and she jumped of the pillar of ice and landed with Haku slumped against her.

Naru put Haku down gently on the floor and watched as Zabuza pick him up. They had all come to a truce and went to Tazuna's home. When they got there, it was night already and everyone went to sleep. Naru on the other hand went into the woods and found a lake.

She stood by it and watched the calm waves until she felt arms wrap around her from behind. She felt him bury his head between her neck and shoulder. She lifted one hand and stroked his hair calmly. Then he spoke.

"Are you sure you want him alive?" Sasuke asked.

His voice seemed husky she glanced at him and he looked at her. He activated his Sharingan but that's not what got her. His eyes were black with red commas. The Sharingan was the opposite, not only that his pupils were slit like hers and were red.

"Of course, why else would I spare him?" she said.

"Hn." He held onto her tighter.

"Do the others know what you are?" she asked. He smirked into her neck.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Do they know about you?" he asked.

"Shika and Hina are not stupid they should've figured it out by now or soon."

"Neji and Gaara suspect it too."

She looked at him.

"Are all Uchiha's half demons?"

"Technically yes we are but the demon side has not shown itself for the past century. It showed itself in me and my brother. It seems that the demon blood in us is stronger then our human blood though. Well in me that is, my brother's blood leans more to the human side. Now, I'm curious, how is it that you have demon blood?"

"My father was a demon and my mother had a quarter of it in her blood. My mother died giving birth to me and my father was sent back to the Demon realm leaving me on my own."

"Who was you're father?"

"My father was Kyuubi no Kitsune. My mother was a commoner living in a small village."

Sasuke was shocked. Her father was the King of all demons.

"So who was your ancestor?" she asked.

He swept her up into his arms and sat down with his back against a near by tree. He played with her hair letting the silky soft strands flow against his fingers. Her back was pressed against his chest while one arm was around her.

"My ancestor was your father's best friend, Ryo."

"Ah, Uncle Ryo was the only one who could match father in power." She said.

"Hn."

He buried his face into her hair and inhaled her scent. She smelled of roses and spring and her very own scent. His gaze traveled down to her neck, the need to mark her was strong. He pushed her hair away from her neck and bent down. His lips grazed the base of her neck and she shuddered. He nipped and suckled and she moaned. When he was satisfied he bit down and she cried out in pain. He lapped up the blood and pressed soft kisses on the bruised flesh. She whimpered and moaned.

His lips traveled up her neck to her ear.

"You're mine." He said possessively.

She looked at him, her eyes were glazed and her face flushed. He felt proud with his work then bent down to take her lips with his. He liked her bottom lip and she opened up for him. His tongue swept into her mouth and tasted her thoroughly. She responded making him groan against her mouth. When they separated for air they were both panting.

Naru looked into his eyes and saw them looking at her intently with love in his eyes. She looked at him with the same expression. He bent down again and kissed her swollen lips. She instantly opened for him and he tasted her moist cavern again.

He was hooked. She tasted like honey and spice and he knew that he would never get enough of her. Sasuke broke off the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. He looked into her eyes and she smiled.

"Hello."

He chuckled.

"Hello to you too." He replied.

"We should be getting back now." She said. He grunted and stood and helped her up. They walked to the house holding hands. When they went in they went to Sasuke's room and fell asleep together.

When Naru woke up she felt something tickling her nose. She looked down and saw Sasuke with his head on her chest and his arm around holding her close. She put her arm around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He scrunched up his face a bit before nuzzling her throat. She blushed a bit, and giggled.

Sasuke woke up to vibrations underneath his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked around the room before looking at the figure beneath him. He smirked at her blush and kissed her before laying his head back down against her chest.

"We need to get up Sasuke." She said softly.

"Alright." He said standing slowly

He stretched and looked down at her to see her sleeping. He sweat dropped but smiled all the same. He got an idea then. If she was going to sleep then he was too.

"Are you going to keep on sleeping love?" he whispered against her ear. She looked at him a bit before nodding. He smirked and crawled in next to her. He pulled her against him and fell asleep.

Kurenai was walking down the hall looking for Hinata and Naru. She found the other girls and woke them up to go take a bath but she couldn't find the two girls. Hinata should be with Gaara if her information was correct though. It seemed that Gaara and Hinata was now a couple. She went to Gaara's room and found the two cuddling, with their clothes on. Thank god for that. Kurenai stared at the girl for a moment and looked at her student to see his eyes opened and staring at her. He was glaring at her.

"Tell Hinata to wake up if she wants to use the bath right now or else she's going to have to wait until tonight." Gaara nodded and Kurenai left the room.

Gaara looked at the sleeping girl next to her and caressed her cheek and kissed her temple. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Is there something wrong Gaara?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Kurenai-sensei said if you wanted to use the baths then use it now." She nodded and sat up. Gaara helped her off the bed and she stumbled a bit but he caught her. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

He grunted and led her to the door. When she was gone he crawled back in bed and inhaled her pillow to catch her scent. He nuzzled it and fell back asleep.

When Hinata was outside she met Kurenai who had a frown on her face.

"Is there something wrong Kurenai-sensei?" she asked.

"Do you know where Naru is?"

"Did you check with Sasuke?" she asked.

Kurenai raised a brow.

"If I'm correct then they should be an item by now." She walked off with that.

Kurenai went to Sasuke's room and opened the door to see Sasuke glaring at her.

What was it with her students and glaring at her?

Naru stirred and sat up. She looked at Sasuke who was glaring at his teacher and put her hand on top of his. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Did you need something?" Naru asked Kurenai who was looking at them in shock.

"You can take a bath now or later tonight."

"I'll take one now." Kurenai nodded and left closing the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Niwasae: sorry for not updating faster but things have been hectic lately…oh and please don't insult my story. If you don't like my story then don't read it. That is all I ask.**_

_**ENJOY**_

Naru turned to Sasuke and buried her face into his neck. She smirked and nipped the base of his neck before biting down and drawing blood. He groaned and held her closer. She lapped up the blood and kissed him before standing.

"Now you are mine as I am yours." She said and walked out the door with another scroll which contained her bathing materials and extra clothing. Sasuke stared at the closed door before laying back and putting an arm over his eyes. He thought about what she said and smirked.

"That you are my love, that you are." He said.

Kurenai was still trying to get over the fact that Sasuke and Gaara, two of the most unsocial guys in the academy were in a relationship. She was walking towards Neji's room to see if he was awake when she heard someone besides Neji in the room…moaning his name.

"N-n-Neji!" Shika moaned.

Neji smirked and sucked on his lover's neck before capturing his lips and pushing up his shirt. He ground his hips into Shika's and herd him gasp sending his tongue in to duel with Shika's. Shika was pinned down with his arms over his head tied to the bed post. Neji's hands traveled all over the expanse of skin. He then licked and nipped making his love squirm and shiver under his skilled hands.

Shika woke up like that. He was having a nice dream when he felt Neji straddle him and kiss his face. He tried tugging on his arms but to no avail they were tied with a rope to the bedpost. Neji's hands traveled all over the expanse of skin. He then licked and nipped making his love squirm and shiver under his skilled hands. Then Neji looked up and smirked at Shika.

"Good morning, love." Neji purred. Shika was flushed and panting.

"Good morning." He said looking lovingly at Neji. Neji stared at Shika and untied his wrists and buried his head into Shika's neck and felt him embracing him and rub his back soothingly.

"What's wrong?" Shika whispered.

"Shika you won't leave me right?" he asked.

Shika was surprised.

"Never! Why are you saying such things?"

"I'm afraid that this might just be a dream." He said wrapping his arms around Shika.

"I can tell you for sure that this is real. We, our relationship is very much real and I love you." Shika said reassuring his love. He ran his fingers through his lover's hair and smiled softly.

"You're mine Shika. Remember that. You're mine and only mine. I love you." Neji said holding Shika tighter to him.

"As long as you're mine as well, then so be it." Neji kissed him softly and leaned his forehead against Shika's.

Kurenai who was standing outside the door was happy and in tears. That was so beautiful. Who knew that Neji had a way with words? (A/N: letter-cough- v) Kurenai went downstairs and into the kitchen to help with breakfast. Soon all the guys came down and sat around the living room. Shika went to Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei where are Hinata and Naru?" he asked. Gaara answered him.

"They are at the baths." Shika nodded and went past Neji to go to the kitchen when Neji pulled him down onto his lap. Everyone stared at them. Neji ignored them and lay Shika down with his head on his lap.

"You woke up early why don't you sleep." Neji said. Shika stared at him before nodding and instantly was transported to dreamland. Neji ran his fingers through Shika's soft hair and kissed his temple. When he looked up he saw everyone staring at him. He raised a brow and Kakashi went back to reading his dirty novel, Kurenai and Tsunami went back to cooking, Asuma was smoking another cigarette, Shino was talking to a bug on his finger, and Inari and Tazuna were setting up the table. He looked at his friends who smiled at him before looking towards the door where the girls should be coming from.

Suddenly Tazuna spoke.

"Where is Haku-san and Zabuza-san?" everyone was wondering the same when Kakashi cleared his throat making everyone turn to him.

"They left at dawn saying that we would meet again soon." They all nodded and went back to what they were doing. Suddenly they herd a shriek of a banshee.

Everyone ran to the baths.

Sakura and Ino were the firsts to get to the baths and relax. Soon they were joined by Hinata and soon Naru. Sakura and Ino talked together while Hinata and Naru were on the other side of the dressing room talking as well.

"Naru, are you with Sasuke?" Hinata asked whispering so that the other two wouldn't hear. They were taking off their clothes when Naru spoke.

"Yes we are."

"So, the boyfriend thing is solved." Hinata said smiling. She wrapped a towel around herself and saw that Naru already had hers on. She was getting her shampoo so was bent over. When she stood Hinata gasped. There was a mark on Naru's shoulder that looked suspiciously like a mark of possession.

"Naru did Sasuke…" Naru looked at Hinata and noticed her looking at her neck. She traced her fingers over the mark and smiled.

"Yes, but I gave him one this morning as well."

Hinata smiled at her friend. Naru seemed happy and if she was happy then who was she to say anything?

"Well we better get going." Hinata said. Naru looked at her for a minute.

"Go where?" Hinata sweat dropped.

"To the baths, that's why we're wearing towels and taking our shampoo."

"Sou ka…" Naru said.

Hinata giggled. Naru will always be Naru.

They went into the baths and gasped. It wasn't a regular bathing place, it was a hot spring! Sakura and Ino went over to the left while Naru and Hinata stayed on the right. After washing their hair and their bodies they decided to just relax. Hinata was sitting in the pool while Naru was sitting on the edge of it.

"Come on Naru, it's still warm." Hinata said trying to encourage the other girl to come in. Naru had only her legs in so the water soaked only her calves down.

"I would like to stay dry." Naru said taking a good look around the pool. The pool looked authentic but looked like the heat was generated by fire from outside. She let her hair air dry and let it fall over her shoulders hiding her mark.

Sakura and Ino stared at Hinata and Naru from their side of the pool and glared at Naru.

"Hn, I bet she's trying to take Sasuke-kun away from us." Sakura said. Ino stared at the girl and sighed.

Ever since they were assigned teams she gave up on her crush for Sasuke and came to love another. She just pretended to still like Sasuke since it amused her to see Sakura worked up. But enough was enough it was time she came clean.

"Um, Sakura there's something I want to tell you." Ino said. Sakura looked at Ino and gave her full attention.

"I don't like Sasuke." She said looking at Sakura.

"You don't like Sasuke." She repeated confused.

"No, I gave up on him when we got separated into teams. I only pretended to like him so the other guy that I liked would become jealous." Ino said.

Sakura stared at her.

"You did it to make another guy jealous?" Sakura asked dumbly. Ino sighed.

"Yes. I did." Ino looked at the other girl and Sakura laughed.

"You're kidding right? How can you not like him?"

"Because he's not worth my time and I wasted enough of it at the academy." Ino said seriously.

Sakura looked at her friend/rival incredulously before sighing.

"So, who is the lucky guy?" she asked. Ino started to blush and turn slightly.

"Shino…" she said blushing.

"Shino as in Aburame Shino, our teammate?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded.

"Why?"

"Once when I was alone training, I dislocated my shoulder and fell over. It hurt so badly, I couldn't think straight. I was so scared Sakura. I have never been in that kind of pain before. It's even worse then twisting your ankle. Suddenly I felt someone holding me. And through my disoriented gaze I saw Shino."

Flashback

"_Stay calm, I'm going to relocate your shoulder alright? If I don't then it's only going to get worse." He said in his calm voice._

"_Just do it." Ino whimpered._

"_It's going to hurt worse then when it dislocated." He said._

"_JUST DO IT!" she yelled._

_He nodded and sat her up with her back against a tree and held her arm out straight before pushing it back in. Ino's eyes widened and her mouth opened on a silent scream and she fainted. Shino stared at the girl and took out some bandages and wrapped her shoulder with it. There was an ugly bruise forming on her shoulder and he sighed. He lifted her up and carried her home._

_When Ino woke up she saw her mother hovering over her worriedly. She looked around the room and spotted Shino standing against the wall._

"_Mom?" she asked. Ino's mother smiled and kissed her daughters forehead._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, I'm alright. How did I get home?" she asked confused._

"_Shino-kun carried you home dear." Her mother said and went out to get her daughter a glass of water._

_Ino looked at Shino and blushed._

"_Thank you Shino." Shino nodded and walked over to her bed. When he was standing right next to her he placed a hand on top of her head and smiled for the first time at her. Ino felt her heart skip a beat. She knew Shino was hot but he was creepy that's why she stayed away from him at the academy but now, things were different._

"_Be careful next time hime." He said to her and left._

_The next time they met he would act like he always did making Ino wonder if what she saw was just a dream. It hurt to know that he was ignoring her. It was funny though, when Sasuke ignored her, she didn't feel hurt this way. She felt like her heart was breaking. That's when she realized that Sasuke was nothing to her. Shino was her world now. But she didn't want Sakura to become suspicious so continued acting like she liked Sasuke._

_But when they were alone, Shino would call her 'hime' and smile at her brushing his hand against her face. It was always like that, and Ino always looked forward to those moments. He took his sunglasses off once for her and she saw the most beautiful liquid silver eyes in the world._

"_They're beautiful." She whispered in awe. He smirked and grasped her right hand and brought it up to his lips kissing it._

"_Thank you hime, your eyes are beautiful as well reminding me of the summer sky."_

End Flashback

"Ino, Ino?" Sakura waved a hand in front of the girls face. Ino just suddenly zoned out but she had to admit she was glad that Ino found someone she could love. She wasn't to sure about Sasuke either now.

"No! I cannot give up on Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura did you say something?" Ino asked coming out of her musings.

"No." Sakura said quickly. Then she turned to where Naru and Hinata were and saw something from the corner of her eye. When she turned her head she saw thing she hated more then Naru and life itself. It was a snake. It was slithering around the rocks. She shirked. Ino saw and did the same. Naru and Hinata got into a defensive position and Naru threw her kunai at the snake severing its head. Sakura just outright screamed as Ino blanched.

The door slammed open and they all turned to see Sasuke, Shino and Gaara standing there with every other male in the house behind them. Sasuke didn't even look at the other three. His eyes were focused on his mate the fact that she was in a towel didn't register in his mind yet. The bath was silent until Ino and Sakura started screeching and yelling. Naru held a kunai in front of her while Hinata activated her Byakugan. The men slowly started to back away, when suddenly they felt a large amount of killer intent from behind them. As one, they turned around to see Kurenai and Tsunami standing there with kitchen knives in their hands looking at the men menacingly.

"This is the part where we run." Tazuna stated.

Then the chase began.


	10. Chapter 10

**Niwasae: I'm sorry about the short chapter people…but I'll make sure the next one is a little longer! So please…DON'T KILL MEH!!!!!**

**Gaara: You have my permission to kill her.**

**Sasuke: Mine as well.**

**Naruto: same here.**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Niwasae: why do you hate me so?**

**Boys(not including Itachi): because we do.**

**Niwasae:-sniffle-**

**Naruto:-breaks down and hugs me around the waist- I'M SORRY! I DON'T HATE YOU! WAHHH…**

**Boys(not including Itachi): O.O;**

**Itachi: Hn. Fools…**

**Just another day in my life**

**Enjoy**

Over the next week, the bridge was being completed faster then it ever was before during the start of the project. All the teams were out there helping when they felt two distinct chakra signatures coming towards them.

It was Haku and Zabuza.

The jounin's stood in front of their charges.

"So we meet again, Zabuza." Kakashi said.

"I am not here to fight you idiot. I am here to tell you that I am leaving with Haku."

The Konoha shinobi looked confused.

"Alright but why are you telling us this?" Kurenai asked.

"We also came here to tell you that Gatou is on his way here" Haku said kindly.

"We will deal with it when the time comes. Thank you for warning us." Asuma said to them.

"Che, whatever, lets go Haku!" Zabuza said. Haku nodded and bowed to the Konoha shinobi before following Zabuza.

The silence around the shinobi's was palatable.

"We need to get the people off the bridge." Kurenai said scanning the area. It was the 'clam before the storm' so they say.

Everyone else agreed with her and started evacuating the people around the bridge area. After that was done they took their positions and waited.

Not to long after, Gatou came backed up by an army of bandits and weak missing-nin. After gloating and mocking them he attacked. The shinobi were about to retaliate but were surprised when all the citizens of Wave came and defended their own country. After killing Gatou, getting all his money, and chasing away the rest of the villains they celebrated. Two days later the visitors from Konoha left wave to journey back home.

It was on the journey home that Sakura remembered something about Shino. She nudged Ino on the side and nodded her head to the right. Ino followed so that there were about 3 feet of space between Shino and the girls. She looked at Sakura questioningly.

"I was just wondering but, doesn't Shino have a girlfriend?" Sakura whispered.

Ino looked stricken and looked at Shino then back at Sakura. There was disbelief shining in her eyes that made Sakura regret asking.

"What are you talking about Sakura?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Deidara: I'm not in this chappie?**

**Niwasae: you'll be in the next one.**

**Deidara: YAY**

**Niwasae: Maybe…**

**Deidara: -pout-**

**Itachi walks out of my room and we hear the bathroom door close.**

**Deidara: I wonder what he's do—**

**Itachi: -moan- Deidara…**

**Deidara: -blush and faint-**

**THUD**

**Niwasae: hmm…it's a good thing I installed video tapes in the bathroom. Kukuku..**

**Itachi: -Ahem-**

**Niwasae: Ah ha ha…hi?**

**Two seconds later…**

**Niwasae: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NO MORE NO MORE NOOOOO BARNEY NO BARNEY! **

**Just another day in my life…**

"Never mind, forget that I asked." Sakura said hurriedly.

"Sakura, please." Ino said desperately. Sakura looked into her best friends eyes and squirmed.

"It was about six months when I started hearing the rumors that Shino was going out with a graduate from the academy. It wasn't all that important so the rumors died pretty quick but a week before our graduation, I saw him walking down the street holding hands with a girl with our head band wrapped around her neck. They seemed pretty close…I'm sorry Ino." Sakura said and looked away.

Ino's heart broke when she heard that. She shook her head and stepped back when Sakura tried to touch her arm.

"No."

"Ino, please I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything!" Sakura said.

"No, Sakura you didn't do anything wrong. You probably just saved me from a big mistake." Ino whispered and walked ahead till she was up in the front by herself.

Shino stared at Ino's back as she moved to the front. Whatever she talked about with Sakura really devastated her and he had a bad feeling that whatever it was was going to affect their relationship. He saw Sakura glance back at him with sad eyes before turning back. He needed to talk to Ino and the best time would be when they stopped for camp.

Naru was unbelievably tired as they walked through the forest. For what reason, she didn't know. It was probably due to the fact that she stayed up all night reading Kakashi's book. After reading it she gave it to the jounin who was staring at her in shock before she went back to her tent. How she came upon the book, well as they were walking she saw something orange fall out of the jounin's pocket. She picked it up and read the title before sweat dropping. Sweat dropping soon became curiosity. She knew that the book was a perverted one but she was curious as to why all the majority of the men in the world always read it and revered it like some holy bible.

"Hmm maybe I should have burned it instead. Oh well I'll do it next time. stupid perverts." she muttered.

Shikamaru and Hinata stared at Naru before shaking their heads.

Kakashi felt a chill go down his spine and checked his pouch to see if his beloved book was there.

Naru yawned and swayed a bit on her feet. It was unnoticeable but Shika and Hinata caught it.

"Naru, are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"I stayed up all night." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Doing what exactly?" Shika asked.

"I would like to know as well." a deep voice said from behind them. Hinata and Shika jumped but Naru just yawned.

"Sasu?" she looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke behind her along with his teammates.

"You look tired honey." Sasuke said softly. He stood by her and put an arm around her waist so that she could lean on him.

"Naru?" Shika asked. Naru looked at him with tired eyes.

"Shika?"

"Yeah?" Shika said looking at her strangely.

"Why do you have two heads? Are you trying to scare off the enemy as well as the forest animals?"

There was a moment of silence between the six people before they heard Hinata trying to stifle a giggle.

"Naru, I don't have two heads."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

Hinata interrupted before it turned into an argument.

"Naru, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Naru looked at Hinata's hand and narrowed her eyes a bit.

"10?"

"Naru, what were you doing last night?" Hinata asked worried. She was holding up only two fingers.

"Well, yesterday while we were walking I saw something orange fall out of Kakashi's pouch. I picked it up and recognized it as the popular hentai series 'Icha Icha Paradise'. I was curious as to why most of our men always read the book so I stayed up until 12 reading it before returning it to a very frantic Kakashi. Then I stayed up the rest of the night trying to decide weather or not I should go destroy the book and or kill our teacher for reading it in front of us all the time."

Sasuke was pissed. He was furious. He was planning on spending the rest of the day with Naru but nooo, the idiot of a teacher just had to drop his freaking book for his Naru to pick up and read. Then it kept her up all night making her so tired she was losing focus and talking to the air three feet from where his face was. He looked over at Kakashi and glared at the man.

Kakashi felt another chill go down his spine and frowned a bit. For some reason he had a feeling that his life was going to be in danger. He shrugged it off with a smile and continued reading his beloved book.

"No, Ken fight for her!" he shouted suddenly making the people around him stay at least three feet away from him.

Gaara looked at the man and shook his head, he was a lost cause. Konoha was a lost cause if all of their male shinobi's ended up losing themselves to a stupid book. Konoha lost one of their best shinobi. Hatake Kakashi, Copy cat Ninja of Konoha, your legacy will never be forgotten. Amen.

Hinata stared at her boyfriend who looked like he was deep in thought. She looked at her teacher and sighed. What did she do to disserve such a teacher? Did she offend someone in any way? Did she forget to do the laundry? Walk the dog? Feed the cat? She sighed. _Oh well_, she thought. _At least I have Gaara to keep me sane…then again_, _maybe not_, as she saw him put his hands together in prayer.

"Gaara, are you alright?" she asked.

"Hn." He grunted before taking her hand in his and walking up ahead.

Shika was staring at Kakashi who was speaking to himself. God, he was stuck with a lunatic. Maybe he should be kind and enter his teacher into a mental institution. But then again, it's too much work. He sighed and fingered Neji's hair that was now in front of him. Neji moved to the front of him a while back and he leaned his head against a strong shoulder as they walked.

Neji held his boyfriend's hand in his and continued walking. Unlike his friends who were thinking about the idiot of a jounin, he didn't give a damn as long as his woman was happy. After all, Shika was going to be his wife soon.

He paused when he saw Sasuke stop out of the corner of his eyes. Gaara stopped as well.

Naru was barely able to walk. She didn't understand why though, it wasn't like her to be this tired; after all it was only one night…or two…fine she was awake for an entire week and lied saying that she was only awake for one. But she wanted to train, and the only time she had was at night.

"Sasuke." She whimpered. She felt him turn to her and nuzzle the side of her neck before stopping.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." She said truthfully.

"I'm just so tired."

Sasuke frowned. He found her situation unusual as well.

"Did you do anything else during the last few days?" he asked suspiciously.

"Umm, nothing?" she said hopefully. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Fine, I stayed up all week."

"Why?" Sasuke asked confused and angry.

"Because I wanted to train, I've been feeling restless lately like something big is going to happen. I had to get rid of the extra energy somehow."

Sasuke sighed. He knew what Naru meant. He had been feeling restless as well but he just ignored it. He looked at his mate and stopped to kneel with his back to her.

"Get on, I'll carry you."

Naru nodded and climbed onto his back. He stood with his arms secured under her legs and her arms around his neck. He felt her nuzzle him and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." she said and fell asleep.

Sasuke grunted and looked up to see Neji and Gaara waiting for them. Neji nodded to him and bent so that he could carry Shika as well. Shika who was half asleep snuggled into Neji's back and drifted off into la-la land. Hinata just sighed and held Gaara's hand as she watched her two friends being carried. She smiled at Gaara and they walked off to catch up with the rest of the group.

Neji and Sasuke caught up and received shocked looks from all of them but one who looked ready to shove Naru off Sasuke's back. She refrained herself from a look from Hinata. They all walked in companionable silence until they saw the village up ahead a few hours later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto...**

People keep asking and asking and frankly it's starting to get a little irritating. It is stated on my profile that** DECEPTION IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK. **I didn't want to write another chapter until i was ready but since people are asking and demanding, i am giving you this chapter. i'm sorry if it's short but please bare with me.

enjoy

**Niwasae Shiina**

* * *

Sasuke felt Naru sigh against his neck when he stopped in front of her apartment. He turned his head to see her wide awake and more relaxed then she was hours back. Her eyes weren't hazed over like someone who just woke up though. It made him wonder how long she was awake for.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"Content." Naru murmured.

"Do you want to come down?" Sasuke asked as they reached the door.

Naru shook her head and unlocked her door from over Sasuke's shoulder. She pulled her arm back and gestured for Sasuke to go in as she resettled herself on his back.

Sasuke kicked the door shut behind him and went to her room to tuck her in bed. Naru watched every move with a soft smile on her face. When Sasuke was done, she patted the space next to her and he sat. She molded herself against his body, wrapped her arms around his waist, and nuzzled his lower stomach before inhaling deeply.

Sasuke stroked the light blond strands before tangling his hand in them. He smiled when he heard her purr.

"It's starting to fade, the restless feeling." Naru said after a minute.

"Do you still not know what's causing it?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you smell it when we came into the village?" Naru asked suddenly.

Sasuke looked confused. Amethyst turned to obsidian with a solemn and slightly fearful look.

"Hebi…" she nearly whispered.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he turned to look out the window. Naru grasped his free hand and squeezed it while she laid her head back onto his lap. Sasuke squeezed back and let go so he could pull her into his arms. He felt her arms circle his neck and he wrapped his around her waist tightly.

"Look at me." he said.

Naru pulled back and looked into her mate's eyes.

Sasuke nearly cursed when he saw her try and hide her fear. He nuzzled her neck and kissed the mate mark on her neck.

"They will not touch you, I promise." Sasuke said in a determined voice.

Naru curled one hand in his hair and the other around his shoulder. She looked up at the ceiling and felt tears slip down her face.

_I fear for you my love._ She thought as she closed her eyes and leaned her head on his.

It was no secret among the demons that the Hebi's and Kitsune's were on good terms. It was the Hebi's and the Ookami's that were the problem. Kyuubi may have been good friends with Ryo, leader of the Ookami's, but he was also friends Hachibi, leader of the Hebi's. In lieu of their friendship with Kyuubi, they were civil to each other. But one day, Hachibi had enough and in an attempt to have Kyuubi for himself, he attacked Ryo and they went to war. It was long and bloody until Kyuubi stepped in and ended it all.

The casualties on both sides were enormous but they still could not come to terms. Even now, after many generations, there was still that old grudge that wouldn't leave.

And since the Uchiha's were direct descendents of Ryo, it was only a matter of time before Hachibi's descendents came and try to annihilate them.


End file.
